ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StreetM/Street Master Studios: Announcing new projects!
So, yeah, I've been brainstorming ideas ever since Jen 10's production ended and AoA didn't get the feedback I expected. In fact, no feedback at all. ._. I mean yeah, I like writing, but without encouragement, I can't continue the thing that people don't want to read. For, I just like the other users on this wiki write for you. If you want it you get it and vice versa. So, this time, I think I'm gonna come up with better projects. In this blog, I will give you a list of projects that I'll work on till 2018 (that's if I am around till 2018) and information regarding some of those projects. So, what are we waiting for, grab a cheeseburger and get ready to get your minds blown. *'Ben 10: Alternate Legends '(Working title) *'Ben 10: Revolution '(Working title) *'Ben 10: Ghosts of the Past '(Working title) *'Ben 10: Revival' *'SECT 101 '(Working title) *'Ben 10: A Lost Hero' *'Ben 10: Endgame' *'The Armageddon' *'StreetM (Series) ' *'Hasten '(Working title) *'StreetM (Movie)' *'Ben 10 (Rebooted)' ''' I'm not gonna give you the synopsis of every single show, you moron. Only a few, leave few of em' for other time or User Blog:StreetM will die. :( I'm getting off-topic here aren't I? First up is '''Ben 10: Revival, influenced by the first season of The Walking Dead. Right now, I have two plots for the show. The first one is: "After a battle with Eon, Ben 10,000 is teleported to 32 years in the future. A world where people think he's dead, a world full of corruption and no heroes. A world where his son Magister Kenneth Tennyson, a scarred man with a dark past doesn't want to believe that his father has returned." Plot 2: "Ben 10,000, so glorious, so powerful, so 'beautiful', a person who devoted his life to the safety of the universe. A hero. But even heroes must come to an end, in other words, facing death. And that's what Benjamin Kirby Tennyson did, he died a normal death. But after 32 years in the future, when everyone is finally accepting a world without ''the ''hero. That's when he awakens from his slumber, unaware of his death, in a strange world where people don't believe him. But after some time, people accept the fallen hero, that's when something bad happens, everyone dead from the Ben 10 Franchise return, revive and start spreading their evil. Now Ben must work alongside his 42 year-old son Kenneth Tennyson to stop them." Which plot do you chose? If you choose the first one you get time travel and probably a lot of Paradox. But if you chose the second one, you get family chemistry, Shield of Humanity, and possible Alien Zombie battles! Which plot do you chose for Ben 10: Revival? The first one The second one Next up is Ben 10: Endgame. Based on Frank Miller's graphic novel, The Dark Knight Returns. It tells the story of 60 year-old Ben, a retired hero, who is forced back to wield the power of the Biomnitrix, once a darkness covers the the City of Bellwood, the Freak Gang. It will have four chapters. Are you hyped for Ben's last battle? Yeppers/Cheeseburger Maybe/Strawberry Milkshake Nah/Banana Next up is Ben 10 (Reboot), a live-action adaption of the Ben 10 Franchise, heavily influenced by HoE. It will be a dark and mature story, that's all I can say for now. And last but not least, StreetM (Movie), I don't wanna spoil anything for my last project on Wikia, except it will be epic and....I have no story at all. Also, I am looking for help on these gazzilion projects, contact me if you wanna co-write. Now I would like to conclude stating that: REALITY IS AN ALLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYE! also, cheeseburgers are awesome Category:Blog posts